


Haven't Seen Him

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Xander saw Ethan and didn't tell, Giles would kill him.  Wonderful thing, blindfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Seen Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut_69 fic. Unbetaed.

  
Xander pulled at his wrists just for the sake of saying that he tried. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on his state of mind, the ties held.

"You know, you're not even supposed to be in town," Xander pointed out to the man who was now giving a little tug on the binding and making a cluck of satisfaction to his handiwork.

"I suspect you're right," Ethan answered. His voice was filled with amusement as his hand rubbed lightly over Xander's chest. "Yet here I am."

"Giles will absolutely kill me if I don't tell him that I've seen you," Xander muttered. "He thinks you're in some military cell somewhere, and --" He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Ethan's hand brush over his bare thighs.

Ethan trailed fingertips over Xander's stomach, swept them over his inner thighs, and then massaged the sensitive skin around his dick. "Which is of course why you won't be able to tell him that you've seen me at all. Solves the whole problem, really."

Xander nodded, though he had no idea if Ethan was watching anything above his neck. He couldn't argue with that one. Besides, this kind of thing was par for the course with Ethan.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the _most_ normal thing for a guy's out-of-town shameful-secret fuck buddy to turn up in his parents' basement while he was taking a nap after work, blindfold him and bind his wrists to the headboard before stripping him naked. But Xander suspected that the normal kinds of things -- dinner, date, maybe a movie with some making out in the back row where no one could see them -- wouldn't be interesting at all to Ethan. Normal wasn't Ethan's thing. But Xander, apparently, was.

"You smell like pizza," Ethan announced from somewhere around the region of Xander's belly button, and based on his voice that seemed both distasteful and exciting.

"Sling enough of it for seven hours, and yeah, that's going to be the aroma of me," Xander said. "They moved me up from cashier to dough-tosser, so . . ." He bit his lip when he felt Ethan's hand cup and fondle his balls, and couldn't stop himself from tilting his hips up.

"Aren't you a sweet boy," Ethan whispered. "Haven't done anything yet, really, and already you're so hard for me. Can't wait to see what I'll do to you, hmm? You won't say anything to Giles, will you?"

"Wait . . ." Xander had to replay the sounds in his head like Hooked on Phonics until they made sense. "Tell Giles? Well, since I can't start the story without beginning 'Oh, no, this isn't the first time Ethan has climbed into my fold-out bed and tied me up, though the blindfold, that was definitely a new element to our wacky fun times together,' nah, I don't think so."

"Good lad," Ethan murmured. "I missed this," he added, just before he slid a slick finger inside Xander and Xander gave a high-pitched cry. "You writhe and twist so beautifully."

"Aww, that's really sweet," Xander managed to get out. He panted as Ethan licked a stripe up his cock before slipping two fingers inside him. "Didn't miss _me_ , just missed me being all helpless to your evil sexy ways. Oh god, do that again."

Ethan laughed merrily. "So charming." He scratched lightly across Xander's chest with his free hand, grazing his nipples with just an edge of too-sharp nail and making Xander choke and buck his hips up hard. "Really, I can't resist you."

"So quit trying." Xander squirmed back, trying to get more contact. When he felt Ethan untying his wrists, he couldn't help but respond. He'd been expecting that this would go the way of standard Ethan encounters, and being free to move (though he still couldn't see anything past the silk boundary -- of course Ethan had to use a _silk_ blindfold) felt disarming. He meant to ask what was up, but despite his best efforts to do it with banter and sarcasm, what came out of his mouth instead was a little frightened cry. He flushed with embarrassment.

"Hush now," Ethan said in a low voice. "I need to move you about for this. There have been some long nights since I've seen you last, and this is . . ."

Xander nodded again. He didn't trust his voice to try anything else. But yeah, if Ethan had been where Buffy and Riley had referenced in the vaguest of ways, Xander could guess that his nights in that place had been damn long.

Then he reeled from dizziness as Ethan somehow pulled him up and had him straddling his lap, turned away from him, and was starting to push himself inside. No idea how he'd managed it -- Ethan was smaller, slighter, and didn't even seem all that physically strong -- but he handled Xander like a rag doll. Part of that was insane-making with the lack of logic; part of it was just the hottest thing ever.

"There we are," Ethan crooned as he gave a little push until he was finally all the way in, until Xander was breathless and squirming on his lap. And again, Ethan wasn't so strong, so how was it that he was able to lift Xander up and bring him down only by holding his upper thighs? Xander didn't much care. Everything Ethan was doing, bringing him up and pulling him down, thrusting his cock in and out, hooking Xander's wrists behind his neck so that Xander's back was arched out and he had to trust Ethan to hold him up, thumbing and pinching his nipples lightly -- oh god, it was just so good, and he'd never tell Giles anything about Ethan, never ever, not if it meant that Ethan could get into town and do this to him again and again and again . . .

"Good to know," Ethan whispered in his ear. Okay, so all of that had been out loud. "Because I really do find you enticing, Alexander. I enjoy your company . . ." and this was followed by a change in angle that made Xander yelp and work his hips back desperately. "I enjoy it so _very_ much. I'd hate for Giles to be the one to stop our fun. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Xander hissed. The darkness around him, the softness of the silk covering his eyes all heightened the sensations as Ethan licked his earlobe and then curled his fingers around Xander's cock.

"Pretty boy," Ethan intoned. "Yes, we must never tell Giles . . ."

"No," Xander cried out as Ethan pulled at his cock and thrust in harder.

"No, we mustn't," Ethan murmured against the skin of Xander's neck as he mouthed along it. "After all, he'd be hard pressed to see me take something that he'd wanted for so long himself."

Then Xander was shouting hoarsely and coming hard, tears springing to his eyes as Ethan grunted and came inside of him.


End file.
